Anguirus
Anguirus is a RP character and a mutated Anklyosaurus whose used by AnguirusFTW2013. Anguirus is secretly AnguirusFTW2013. History Anguirus has been on many adventures. His first was on monster island with other monsters such as Destoroyah, KIng Ghidorah and Gigan. He eventually became friends with many other characters like Zardoris and Dracoruss. In one RP, he was revealed to be a pure of heart. He eventually learned teleportation, and over time mastered it, even using it to time travel and seperate himself from his keychain self, which came in handy when he met. Piedmon. When Neo Anguirus came to him with news about a post-apocalyptic alternate dimension, he was glad to go there to help. In the ensuing fight, he gained a new form: Giga Anguirus. Anguirus Co-hosted Zardoris' funeral, the host being Female M.U.T.O.. He wasn't very surprised when Zardoris was revived. Anguirus assisted Neo Gigan, Scorpia Manda, Neo Titanosaurus, and more in fighting Crystalleon with Sokogeki Anguirus. Anguirus played SSB4 with Neo Anguirus against Barubaroi and another player, and eventually defeated a boss, Mewssingno, with the help of them and Leafeon. He eventually challenged Neo Anguirus to a SSB4 fight, and he played as Toon LInk. He teamed up with Rainbow Dash against Neo Ang and FeMuto was eventually defeated by a PK Starstorm. When he went to Equestria with Neo Angy Oxyon, and RD, he accidentally dropped an Anvil on her, giving her amnesia and making her forget that Oxyon attacked Fluttershy. When Applejack visited, he dropped 2 anvils on RD, one on Neo Ang, and one on Oxy when he was supposed to drop it on AJ. After returning, he became friends with Gomora. He went to investigate the 1/8 project in equestria with Nirtrogeon, Oxyon, RD, Neo Angy, and FeMuto. He searched the west area with RD and Neo Angy. When FeMuto and the others got frozen, he unknowingly broke the ice with anvils. Personality Anguirus is very random, making jokes often and being confused. He's usually the Comic Relief of most chats. Sometimes though, he can be a jerk. Likes and dislikes Likes *Teleporting *Fighting (Sometimes) *Being Random *Being in RPs *Being cool *Breaking the 4th wall Dislikes *Boredom Abilities *Using Spikes as knives *T&C *Electricity from mouth *Flames from maw *Can shoot ice from mouth *Shoot Spikes from shell like porcupine *Is a Pure of Heart (Before you ask, it happened in an RP), so has no Evil stuff. *Sonic Roar - Can be used to get foes off of him, but does less damage. *Teleportation - Has mastered teleportation over the months, and can use many different uses from it, like time travel, dimension travel, and even separation from keychain selves. *Anvil Generation - He can create Anvils out of thin air, and use them to cause amnesia in its target, it can even knock unconcious people, like the wimpy Ultraman 80 *Giga form -Makes himself much stronger than usual. In Giga Form, he gets 3 Finisher/Giga attacks. *Spike Maelstrom - Onslaughts the target with a horde of spikes. THe spikes can be charged with energy, too, making this attack stronger. *Thunderball Blitz - Thunderballs the target repeatedly by teleporting around them rapidly when each thunderball hits. Can be mixed with Fire, electric, or ice energy to make stronger. *Giga Electric/Icy/Flaming Allcaps Thunderball - Elctricity flows through Anguirus as he thunderballs directly into the opponent, slicing their flesh with his spikes and sending electric energy into the wounds. Can be switched with Ice or Flames. •All-out artillery attack - His strongest finisher, first, his spikes are covered on fire, he shoots those spikes, burning his enemy, then he spews ice from his mouth, freezing the enemy, and then he does the GE/I/FAT!!! towards the frozen opponent. *Can send electricity, ice, and flame energy into his spikes. *Thunderall - can use ice, fire, or electric energy to make it stronger. Gallery A3.jpg A2.jpg A1.jpg Unleashed.jpg Quotes Trivia *Anguirus was at first the Showa Version, since the Ang04 emote hadn't been made yet. *Anguirus didn't always have his infamous teleporting ability. *Anguirus doesn't know about his past. Category:Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Earth Defender